


Evening

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Smut, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil and Avery spend an evening in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Emil=Iceland   
> Avery=New Zealand
> 
> Avery uses "they" pronouns. The world is going to have to pry nonbinary NZ from my cold dead hands.

It was evening. The sound of homeward bound traffic from a far off busy carried softly on the cool breeze let in through the bedroom’s open window. The very same window filtered in the last light of a sherbet colored sunset, which tinted everything in the room- white walls reflected a gentle orange, cool faded blue sheets glowed with new warmth and loose brown curls that brushed across Emil’s cheek caught honey colored highlights. 

Emil found himself on his back, pinned into the mattress under Avery’s warm weight. Tan hips pressed and gently churning between his pale thighs. One firm hand held Emil’s hands above his head as their soft lips slowly peppered his neck with kisses. It was dizzying how fast all coherent thought left his mind, only to be replaced with the static-y sensation of every nerve in his body reacting to Avery. He didn’t notice the small moan that left his mouth but Avery did. 

“Oh my god, Emil,” They laughed, their lips barely leaving Emil’s skin. 

“W-what?” He sputtered, his mind quickly shifting back to words. 

“If someone told me three months ago that you, the cute, quiet bloke at the bird sanctuary, would moan like a porn star if I pinned you down and kissed you a little- I would have asked you out sooner.” Avery said with a good natured nuzzle to Emil’s shoulder. 

“I-!” In his embarrassment, Emil freed both hands to cover his burning face. “I do not!” 

“You… kind of do.” Avery said apologetically. While they were honest, they weren’t exactly tactful. “Especially when you’re really turned on.” 

“How do you figure?” He huffed, his face still covered. 

“Well- erm-” Avery paused to rest their hand over Emil’s ever present erection. “The evidence has been stabbing me in the stomach for the past ten minutes.” 

“Oh.” He whispered. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. This is the opposite of a problem.” Avery laughed, planting a few kisses on the back of Emil’s hands. “Besides, I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” 

“...’s ok.” He forgave them immediately, moving his hands to catch their kisses with his lips. Despite his own embarrassment, his body still craved Avery’s attention- especially now that their hand is where it is. “It’s not a bad thing, though... right?” 

“The moaning thing?” Avery asked him between kisses. 

Emil gave them a shy nod. 

“God, no. The only thing I like more than your porn star moans is the person who makes them,” They said. Their resting hand’s grip mischievously tightening around Emil’s dick and moved up and down his length with a tantalizingly slow pace. “And... when you do that with my name.” 

“Duly noted.” Despite the reassurance, his inhibitions made him suppress a sound building in his ribcage. “Though you’re never going to hear it if you keep going that slow.” 

That was all Avery needed to hear before they went all out, jacked him off balls to tip. Avery got their wish right as Emil came, leaving sticky white splashes across his stomach. They gave breathless Emil one last kiss on the cheek before sitting up. 

“So, time for a shower?” Avery teased. 

“Nah. No point right now.” Emil snorted from his spread eagle position. “Wait a few minutes until you get yours.” 

“You’re awfully bold post-climax.” Avery commented as they climbed over Emil’s sticky torso to curl up to his side. 

“I know. It’s hard to be a prude at a moment like this.” He sighed, putting an arm around Avery. “But I’m serious.” 

 

___

 

Fifteen minutes and a fumble with a bottle of lube later- it was apparent that Emil wasn’t kidding. His back was pressed against the headboard as Avery straddled and rode him. 

Avery liked this position. They liked the way Emil grabbed their thighs- sometimes hard enough to leave bruises. They liked the way that angle hits them just right to make them scream. They especially liked the way it pinned Emil down to whatever surface (the bed, the floor, etc.)  There really aren't any downsides. 

And, as cheesy as it was, what Avery really loved was the way Emil looked up at them with this loving wide-eyed gaze. It’s like they were the most beautiful human in the world and he was trying to capture every detail in his memory. It’s funny when you know that Emil is afraid to make eye contact with strangers. Overcome with a rush of arousal and affection, Avery placed a soft kiss on Emil’s forehead. 

“What was that for?” He asked, his spell broken with a confused blink.

“Dunno.” Avery shrugged. “I guess I like you.” 

Emil’s eyes traveled to the -ahem- point of insertion, then back to Avery’s face. 

“Who would have thought?” He said, his normal monotone cracking with a laugh. He couldn’t find enough self control in him to suppress the laugh. 

“Shit- you’re right.” Avery giggled. “I thought I was playing it so cool.” 

Emil laughed again, then carefully flipped Avery on to their back. They landed on the bed with a shocked little squeek. He pressed back into them with a new sense of determination. Avery saw a glint of mischief in his eye right before they felt his thrusts into them deepen. Words were lost to them once Emil got his rhythm down. Speech was replaced by gasps, throaty cries and the dull scratch of fingernails on a back. Despite their jokes, Avery loved to make themself heard. 

Avery started seeing stars when they felt Emil’s teeth biting down on their shoulder, their back arching with impending climax. Emil sensed them getting close, accidentally on purpose letting loose a low growl of a moan. Within seconds, Avery hit their peak. Their tension released with cry and a shudder, sending waves of contractions through their body. Both of them rode out that orgasim and then some, until Emil pulled out and promptly came across Avery’s stomach. 

“Are you kidding me, Emil?” Avery said incredulously thirty seconds after it was all said and done, still catching their breath. 

“Nope” Emil snickered, a little too proud of himself, as he curling up beside them. 

“You’re gross.” Avery sighed, still planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I mean, we kind of both are.” Emil replied, tilting his head to accept the kiss. “But you’re the guest so you should shower first.”

“Hm, alright.” Avery said, not at all willing to argue with that. “But I’m going to use your fancy soap.” 

“My soap is not fancy.” Emil protested half heartedly, running his index finger over the red indented crescent on Avery’s shoulder. Embarrassment bubbled in his stomach. He said a silent prayer that the bitemark would fade in the shower before Avery had a chance to show it off. “It just smells nice.” 

“Whatever you say, love.” They laughed quietly, their eyes watching Emil slowly trace the bite mark, as if touching it would erase it. A slight sting followed the path of his finger. They could tell, much to Avery’s delight and Emil’s eventual dismay, one will last a few days. 


End file.
